


Murder on the Twitter timeline

by leviphobic



Category: Private Twitter Timeline
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Murder, Noah Manatonous Adopts the Timeline, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all might reads the note, fruit!noah, hatecrimes, homophobic!sawyer, hype house au, ikea au, noah gets stabbed once, sugar daddy compress, tall!morgan, tiktok au, who done it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviphobic/pseuds/leviphobic
Summary: when Levi gets murdered in the hype house its up to his twitter mutuals to find out who the killer is.a thrilling saga 400/400 - me right now read my book please xoxo
Relationships: Sako Atsuhiro | Mr. Compress/Noah Manatonous, Sawyer Rhythmlot/Dev's Mom, Twitter Timeline - Gen, levi translevi/death
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. oh my god hype house time

**Author's Note:**

> when a character speaks a tag out it means that they say it irl.  
> "im so sorry that i burnt your food slash genuine"

**Dec. 24th 2020 7:00 AM**

Noah was the first to wake, he carefully stepped out of his bed, as not to wake the sleeping man who laid next to them. They didn't know how to cook so he decided to go wake Levi, because he does. He opened Levi's door and stepped into his room, and carefully walked over to the sleeping teen. He shook him twice before Levi quickly whipped around and stabbed Noah in the side with the knife he keeps under his pillow in case of a home invasion. Noah screamed in pain, waking everyone in the house up. "Levi what the fuck why would you stab me??" Noah winced in pain again, clutching his side.  
"Noah I'm so sorry /gen. I thought you were a home invader." Levi stepped out of bed and crouched down to Noah, holding the bandages that were also under his pillow because this has happened before. He starts to treat Noah's stab wound while continuing to apologize.  
**Dec. 24th 2020 7:40 AM**  
After Noah was all patched up everyone in the house met in the kitchen. Levi was scolded by Mr. Compress for stabbing Noah again and Levi had no response but to apologize further and to make everyone Breakfast. The table was silent as they ate save for the few coughs and sniffles.  
**Dec. 25th 6:00 AM**  
Christmas morning, while not everyone in the house observed this holiday they still opened presents. While the gifts this year were small, Mr. Compress bought everyone a new house. Noah yelled at him for buying something without talking to him first, while everyone else just called him a sugar daddy. They moved over the course of the next week.  
**Dec. 30th**

thx so much 4 reading ill update soon xoxoxoxo


	2. fly high lee vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no words here but im so sorry if this is bad

**Dec. ** ****PM  
levi was late. the group paced around for hours waiting on the arrival of the pvp god.   
sawyer's phone rings twice before he picks it up. It was an unknown number, Sawyer put it on speaker and everyone gathered near the phone.   
"seems like your friend levi wont be making it to dinner tonight,."  
"what?"  
" 14 cool guy street. in the trash bin."  
the unknown caller hung up.  
"We need to go see if he's okay" theo said  
the group agreed.  
-  
-  
When they arrived at the trash bin they couldnt belive what they were seeing. It was levis still sexy and cool dead body posed like levi ackerman from the hit manga Attack on Titan.  
they all screamed, terrified of what they were seeing.  
"guys,,, there's something tied to his wrist" morgan pointed out.  
"so true besties. we need to see what it says, who volunteers" Dev replied  
Stepping from behind the group it was none other than All Might himself.  
"oh my god its all might"  
"i am here" he steps forward and rips the note off of levi's hand.  
the note read   
"who dun it"  
-  
thx so much for reading**


	4. sawyer hatecrimes a fruit

"who dun it?" sawyer read the note, "what does that even mean does anyone know whats going on here?"  
"sawyer i think it means he was, murdered? and we have to figure out who the killer is" noah replied.  
"it was a rhetorical question"  
Noah nods, "we still need to figure out who it was though. does anyone have any ideas?"  
"I think it was Noah guys" Sawyer jabs.  
"what why?" noah replied, sweating  
"ur british???"  
"what does that have to do with anything right now"  
"Guys you need to stop levi is like?? literally dead and whoever killed him is running around now and could kill one of us next" Diego hushed them both  
"okay thats a good point rip levi fly high buddy" sawyer said  
"are we just going to keep dragging his body or are we gonna do something with it?" Coldplay asked  
"lets leave it in his room fly high buddy" Noah said, as he dragged levi to his room and locked his body in there.  
the gang heads to bed, but someone lingers next to levi's room a little longer than they should've.


End file.
